


Fragments

by bzarcher



Series: Rising Swan (The Odette AU) [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Little slips of the tongue, Odette!AU, Post-Talon, Recovery, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Even the best job of removing programming can still have a few bugs.





	Fragments

The brain is an incredibly complex organ.

Angela had worked miracles to help Odette free herself from the remnants of Talon’s control over her, but even the most thorough attempts at deprogramming can still leave remnants.

Nightmares were the most obvious symptom, fragmented memories and traumatic experiences coming to the surface, to be processed and (hopefully) disposed by her mind as it reintegrated itself, but since she’d come to Overwatch, they had encountered others.

The most amusing (in retrospect), had come when she’d been preparing a dinner.

Understandably, she was still not cleared for combat operations – and she wasn’t entirely sure she wished to be. She’d spent almost her entire life on a battlefield, first as Talon’s plaything, then in desperate attempts to escape their grasp. Having time to figure out who she was without a gun in her hand was welcome.

So while Lena was on a mission with several of the reconstituted organization’s members, Odette cooked a meal for their return.

She’d been chopping carrots for _pot au feu_ , carrying on a light conversation with Ana Amari (one of the most surprising people to accept her, really), when she found herself muttering “The enemies of Talon will be eliminated” as she swept the peels and carrot tops into the wastebasket.

Odette froze, knife still in one hand, a furious blush rising on her cheeks as she realized what had happened.

Ana had laughed so hard she almost choked on her tea.

Odette gave an embarrassed smile, turning into a long suffering sigh when Ana asked Athena to save her security footage.

“Lena will get a good laugh out of that one, dear – and so will you, later.”

She was probably right.

* * *

Another slip came while they were out shopping.

Getting a bank account was difficult. Amélie Lacroix, of course, was legally missing, and presumed dead. Whatever assets she’d held, on her own or with Gérard, had been forfeit long ago.

Widowmaker had held several anonymous Swiss and Cayman bank accounts, courtesy of her Talon handlers, but nearly all had been drained of funds when she went rogue, and Odette was afraid to touch the little that was still out there in case Talon had placed monitoring on them.

In the end, Winston and Lucío had done a bit of ‘White-hatting’ on her behalf, fabricating an Algerian birth certificate using her new name, identity documents, and everything she needed to drive into town and open a new bank account, which Overwatch began paying a reasonable ‘stipend’ into.

Angela’s treatments had given her a skin color that was still pale, but no longer alarming, and a set of colored contacts turned her eyes a deep emerald color.

She’d been considering a new dress, and the saleswoman had politely asked if she might like try a few things on.

Odette had pointed to a lovely blue one on the rack behind her. When she’d been asked if it was for a specific occasion, she’d laughed, and declared “A date with death, of course.”

Something in her eyes must have terrified the poor woman – she’d practically shoved the dress into her hands and pointed to the changing rooms with a trembling finger.

Lena had found her in the changing room a few minutes later, the dress still in her hand, face red with embarrassment.

“Seems you gave that one a proper fright, luv.”

“It…just slipped out.”

Lena had laughed, and Odette felt the clench in her stomach ease. “I just told her my girlfriend was a bit of a Goth.”

“Did that work?”

Lena grinned. “Well, sort of. I have to admit I don’t look quite as scary as Commander Edgelord.”

Odette snorted.

“Death _COMES_ ,” Lena growled in as deep a register as she could manage. “The **RECKONING** is at hand! Jack Morrison ate **ALL THE BISCUITS.** ”

By the time they finished laughing, Odette decided she didn’t feel so bad about what had happened – and it helped that Lena was delighted by the dress.


End file.
